Nothing else matters
by SelphieSK
Summary: [RE1 Alternate Universe] Et si Brad ne s'était pas enfui en hélicoptère?
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer:_ _Resident Evil ainsi que tous les personnages évoqués dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété exclusive de Capcom etc etc.  
_J'ai posté cette fic en entier il y a un bon bout de temps, mais comme j'ai pas vraiment eu de euh... feedback, je la reposte, en chapitres cette fois. Si vous l'avez déjà lue, y a rien de neuf : )  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 1**

Brad, la tête posée au creux de ses bras croisés, jeta un coup d'œil oblique sur l'horloge circulaire accrochée au mur en face de lui. Minuit et quart. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'équipe Bravo du STARS avait décollé à bord d'un hélicoptère, en direction du manoir Spencer. Le Capitaine Wesker l'avait laissé là, dans le bureau du STARS, au cas où l'équipe tenterait de contacter le QG.  
« Pourquoi moi ? Il croit que je suis insomniaque c'est ça ? »  
Brad bâilla la bouche grande ouverte, se leva et s'étira. Puis, délaissant le matériel de communication high-tech, il longea les bureaux de ses collègues avec curiosité. Une pagaille monstre régnait sur celui de Chris Redfield, le tireur d'élite de l'équipe Alpha. Sans se gêner — il était seul après tout —, Brad attrapa une boîte de CD vide qui traînait, regarda le rabat un instant. Metallica. Sympa… Accrochée au mur de droite, une veste marron avec une inscription au dos, « Made in Heaven », cachait en partie une guitare usée posée sur le sol. A côté, le bureau de Jill Valentine était nettement plus clean. Seule une photo occupait le bureau.  
Brad s'installa sur la chaise de Chris et bougea la souris de son ordinateur : l'écran du PC, en veille, s'alluma aussitôt. Apparemment, Chris ne s'était même pas donné la peine de l'éteindre, ni même de fermer les programmes. Un texte était affiché au milieu de l'écran, avec le nom d'un fournisseur d'accès à Internet affiché en haut à gauche. La fin d'un e-mail reçu quelques heures plus tôt :  
« Tu es trop méfiant. Personne ne sait rien. »  
En dessous, Chris avait commencé à taper sa réponse.  
« Je veux pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air pour rien… »  
Brad resta un moment à fixer l'écran d'un air idiot. Il consulta la boîte de réception : vide ; la boîte d'envoi : vide aussi.  
« Mince, ça doit être un truc vraiment… pour que Chris soit aussi prudent… Ok, il est un peu parano mais… »

Brad était perdu dans ses réflexions et pensait à pirater le réseau pour retrouver les anciens messages lorsqu'une sonnerie suraiguë retentit. L'équipe Bravo s'était enfin décidée à appeler. Brad se dépêcha de retourner à son poste et de mettre un casque.  
« Ici Enrico Marini, équipe Bravo. A vous.  
- Ici Brad Vickers. Quelle est votre situation ?  
- Nous nous sommes posés sans problème. On se prépare à entrer dans le manoir.  
- Rien à signaler ?  
- Non, pas encore. Les meurtriers doivent être cachés à l'intérieur. On vous contactera une fois dedans. Terminé. »  
Brad se débarrassa de son casque puis décrocha le téléphone, composa le numéro du Capitaine.  
« Capitaine Wesker ? Brad à l'appareil. L'équipe Bravo s'est posée devant le manoir. Ils n'ont pas… Euh… Non, aucun problème… Entendu. »  
Vickers raccrocha. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Wesker lui avait ordonné de rester au commissariat le temps qu'il arrive, accompagné du reste de l'équipe Alpha.  
« Et moi, je dors quand ! » pesta-t-il tout haut. « Saleté de job… »

* * *

_Reviewez si vous voulez la suite! (si vous la voulez pas, ben... lol)_


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: Resident Evil est la propriété exclusive de Capcom.  
Warning: Violence, gore, langage grossier.

* * *

**Nothing else matters  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 2**

Brad, déprimé, regarda ses trois collègues entrer dans la salle de conférence du commissariat. Joseph Frost, Jill Valentine et Barry Burton n'accordèrent aucune importance à Brad et s'assirent dans un coin, apparemment pour discuter plus à leur aise.  
« Ouais, merci, faites comme si j'existais pas... » grommela Brad en allant rejoindre le Capitaine plutôt que ses coéquipiers.

« Tout le monde est là ? » s'enquit Wesker.  
Brad jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit groupe, réfléchit un instant.  
« Je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un...  
- Redfield.  
- Ah oui. »

Wesker avait l'air agacé. Brad se demanda si c'était à cause de l'absence de Chris, ou plutôt de sa présence à lui. Pour parer à toute éventualité, Brad préféra se mêler à ses "potes".

« Salut Brad, » fit Jill tout sourire. « On se demandait pourquoi le Capitaine nous a appelés au beau milieu de la nuit.  
- Il doit y avoir urgence, » supposa Joseph.  
« L'équipe Bravo a eu un problème ? » questionna Barry, inquiet.  
« Euh... Ouais... Je sais pas très bien... »

Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent d'un air sombre, du genre "à quoi tu sers ?". Brad se renfrogna mais, au lieu de se laisser écraser comme à son habitude, il éclata :  
« Faites la gueule, si vous êtes si intelligents vous pouvez deviner tous seuls ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ? »

Wesker s'approcha de ses soldats et s'assit à côté d'eux. Il avait l'air calme et détendu, aussi quand il commença à parler, ils furent sous le choc :  
« L'équipe Bravo n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis une demi-heure. Je ne crois pas qu'il leur soit arrivé quoi que ce soit, mais nous allons les rejoindre pour nous en assurer. Des questions ? »

Silence gêné. Puis tout à coup, la double porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit violemment, laissant le passage à un Chris essoufflé. Il se tint à la porte un instant, regardant vers le côté opposé de la pièce, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

« Chris, » appela Wesker.  
Redfield se retourna vivement, referma la porte et s'assit à côté de ses coéquipiers, mine de rien. Brad crut qu'il allait croiser les jambes sur la table et allumer une clope.  
Wesker se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :  
« Des questions ? »

Brad ne put résister à l'envie de demander :  
« On y va tous ?... »

En temps normal, sa question aurait provoqué l'hilarité générale. Mais la situation était grave.  
Wesker ne répondit même pas :  
« Rendez-vous à l'armurerie pour prendre votre équipement. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Chris attendit qu'il eût fermé la porte avant de sortir une clope et de demander :  
« Alors, c'est quoi le topo ? »  
Jill expliqua brièvement la situation tout en détaillant les traits de Chris. Ses cheveux bruns, à grand renfort de gel, étaient coiffés comme d'habitude, avec les deux cheveux rebelles des mauvais jours qui lui tombaient sur le front. A première vue, il n'avait pas l'air de manquer de sommeil : ses yeux bleus brillaient, fixant la flamme de son briquet, ses lèvres esquissaient un léger sourire, sa peau semblait d'une douceur presque appétissante.

« On dirait un bébé, » pensa Jill en achevant son explication.

Chris fumait tranquillement sans se soucier davantage de Jill. Barry le ramena à la réalité d'un rude coup dans le dos.  
« Allez, Chris, bouge un peu, Albert nous attend. »

* * *

Wesker distribua les armes et munitions aux soldats de l'équipe Alpha. Joseph Frost choisit un fusil à pompe de gros calibre, Barry prit son éternel Magnum, Jill et Chris se contentèrent de l'équipement standard, à savoir le Beretta M92F Custom Spécial STARS. Wesker vérifia simplement son Beretta et le remit dans sa gaine.

« Brad, tu sais tirer ?! » lança Chris sur un ton faussement étonné en voyant le pilote se saisir d'un flingue.

Jill éclata de rire, puis tapota l'épaule de Brad :  
« On rigole, ne le prends pas mal. »

Wesker rouvrit la porte de l'armurerie et fit un signe de tête à ses hommes, les invitant à sortir.

* * *

Brad s'installa dans son siège, boucla sa ceinture et patienta quelques instants, le temps que ses collègues se décident enfin à monter à bord de l'hélicoptère. En attendant, il fit tourner les rotors, histoire de se préparer. Barry fut le premier à monter, suivi de Jill, de Chris et enfin de Wesker. Frost arriva en dernier.  
« Décolle, » ordonna Wesker.  
Brad hocha la tête. Pourvu que l'équipe Bravo ait nettoyé les lieux... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing else matters  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit était noire, la lune étant cachée par un amoncellement de nuages sombres. L'hélicoptère survolait une vaste clairière depuis cinq minutes. Au beau milieu de nulle part, encerclé par des hectares de forêt, un manoir se dressait, majestueux. A une centaine de mètres, l'hélico de l'équipe Bravo s'était posé, apparemment sans difficulté.

Wesker se pencha vers Brad :  
« Fais le tour du manoir, puis pose-toi à côté de l'autre hélicoptère. »

Vickers obéit. A l'arrière, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde. Jill avait les yeux dans le vague, Joseph vérifiait à chaque instant si son fusil était chargé, Barry triturait sa moustache, Chris fumait d'un air absent.  
« Rien à signaler autour du manoir, » déclara Brad. « Je me pose à côté de l'hélico Bravo. »

L'engin atterrit sans encombre. Les STARS descendirent et s'approchèrent de l'hélico de leurs collègues. Alors que les autres soldats restaient aux aguets, prêts à faire feu au moindre signe d'hostilité, Wesker y monta et en examina l'intérieur à l'aide d'une lampe torche, sans rien y trouver.

Wesker redescendit de l'hélico puis dégaina son arme.  
« Nous allons gagner le manoir. Restez groupés et surveillez vos arrières. »

Ils parcoururent assez rapidement les cents mètres qui les séparaient du manoir Arclay. Wesker fit signe à Barry d'ouvrir la porte. L'équipe investit le hall d'entrée en formation de combat, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, puis Barry referma la porte.

Une fois la zone sécurisée, Brad jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un grand hall superbement aménagé, avec un tapis rouge qui montait jusqu'aux marches du premier étage, des lustres en cristal placés ça et là, et deux portes en bois verni des deux côtés de la salle.  
« ...Waw... » lâcha-t-il, sans rien trouver d'autre.

Wesker fit signe à ses soldats d'approcher.  
« Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Jill, Barry et Joseph, inspectez cette zone. » Il indiqua la double porte noire à gauche.  
Brad fut assez content de rester avec le Capitaine et Chris. C'étaient en quelque sorte les deux meilleurs soldats du STARS, et il n'aurait sûrement pas à faire grand-chose vu qu'à eux seuls, ils étaient capables de mener à bien n'importe quelle mission.

Une fois les trois soldats désignés disparus derrière la porte, Wesker arma son Beretta et entreprit l'ascension des escaliers. Chris le suivit naturellement, pointant son flingue vers un ennemi invisible. Brad hésita un instant avant de gravir l'escalier derrière eux ; le fait qu'il eût à surveiller leurs arrières ne le rassurait guère.

En haut de l'escalier, Wesker tourna à droite comme s'il connaissait les lieux, continua à marcher jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il allait reprendre sa route lorsque Chris le bloqua en appuyant son bras contre le chambranle.  
« Regarde. Du sang. »

Brad se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir quelque chose : une large tache écarlate maculait le mur le plus proche, comme si un blessé à l'épaule avait longé le mur.  
« Brad, passe devant. »

Vickers n'osa contredire son Capitaine, même s'il en mourait d'envie. L'envoyer comme ça, alors que peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de dangereux derrière la porte se trouvant de l'autre côté du couloir ?...

Brad serra son pistolet plus fort encore et avança lentement. Wesker le suivait de près, il n'avait donc logiquement pas à s'en faire... Sa main se posa sur la poignée ensanglantée de la porte, la fit tourner, poussa la porte. Il entra dans le balcon verdoyant et sombre qui se trouvait derrière, faillit s'évanouir en distinguant une silhouette dans le noir.

Wesker sortit sa lampe de poche. Le faisceau éclaira deux individus, dangereusement proches de la rambarde en bois. Ils étaient visiblement en train de se battre.

« Pas un geste ! » ordonna Chris en braquant son Beretta vers eux.

L'un des deux hommes se pencha sur l'autre et sembla lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, avec un bruit de mastication. L'autre homme se débattait. Puis tout se passa très vite : la rambarde en bois céda sous leur poids, Chris se précipita pour les rattraper mais ils étaient tombés un étage plus bas, impossibles à distinguer.

« Bordel... » fit Chris.

La lumière de la lampe torche de Wesker leur permit de reconnaître l'un des hommes : c'était Forest Speyer, de l'équipe Bravo. Son cou était dégoulinant de sang avec toute une partie de la chair arrachée. L'autre type semblait, quant à lui, être sorti indemne de la chute. Il leva d'ailleurs la tête vers la lumière. Brad écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son visage : d'un teint affreusement pâle, il semblait en décomposition, avec des orbites vitreux et globuleux, et une bouche en sang. Il tendit vers les soldats situés à un étage au-dessus des bras pourris dont une main manquait, et poussa des geignements inarticulés en tentant de grimper au mur.

« Qu... qu'est-ce qui... ? » bégaya Brad, ahuri. « Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ?  
- Eh, ça va ? » demanda Chris au geignard. Un grognement caverneux fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Wesker pointa son flingue vers le type, visa soigneusement et tira, creusant un trou dans le crâne de l'homme. Il allait en faire de même pour Forest mais Chris dévia son tir au dernier moment.

« Non ! »

Le coup de feu partit dans le noir. Wesker brandit par réflexe le canon de son arme vers Chris.  
« Il est peut-être pas mort ! » Chris considérait Forest comme un ami, et ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire. « Tu vas pas l'achever ?! Y a qu'à trouver Rebecca, elle pourra peut-être le soigner ! »

Wesker observa longuement Chris, puis demanda :  
« Il a l'air vivant, d'après toi ? » Il baissa son arme, puis la redirigea vers Forest. « Sa carotide a été sectionnée. »

Chris jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Speyer. Il baignait à présent dans une mare de son propre sang, avec à ses côtés son assassin. Résigné, Chris sourit faiblement.  
Wesker le fixa un instant, puis fit volte-face et sortit du balcon. Brad se dépêcha de le suivre et Chris ferma la marche.

Ils retournèrent dans l'escalier, mais cette fois, Wesker ouvrit la porte de gauche. Elle donnait sur un balcon tapissé de rouge surplombant une somptueuse salle à manger. Jill et Barry s'y trouvaient.  
« Ah, Wesker, » fit Barry en levant la tête. « On a pas de très bonnes nouvelles...  
- Joseph est mort, » annonça Jill. Elle était calme en apparence seulement, luttait en fait pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse.  
« QUOI ?!! » Brad se mit aussitôt à penser au pire. Il se voyait déjà assassiné par des meurtriers psychopathes...  
« Un cinglé l'a attaqué et lui a bouffé la moitié du visage, » expliqua Barry d'une voix hésitante. « Et puis après... des putains de clebs lui ont sauté dessus... Et... on a retrouvé Kenneth... mort.  
- Sympa les bonnes nouvelles. » Chris s'appuya à la rambarde puis s'en éloigna aussitôt. Brad se cala à l'angle du mur pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre par quelque créature démoniaque.

« Forest, Joseph, Kenneth... On va tous y passer ?!... »

Jill fronça les sourcils. Même à cette distance, le baratin de Brad était audible.  
Wesker réfléchit un instant, avant de déclarer :  
« Il doit rester des survivants dans le manoir. Restez vigilants et continuez les recherches. »

Il contourna la rambarde et jeta quelque chose par-dessus. C'était un talkie-walkie, qui tomba sur la grande table au milieu de la pièce.  
« Si vous trouvez quelqu'un ou quelque chose... » Wesker plaça dans son oreille un écouteur équipé d'un micro et relié au talkie-walkie placé dans sa poche. « Contactez-moi.  
- Entendu, » dit Barry.

Wesker gagna la porte située de l'autre côté du balcon et attendit Chris. Brad hésitait ; il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et sentait que Wesker était par trop téméraire... Non mais, sérieux ! La meilleure chose à faire serait plutôt de foutre le camp de cet endroit bizarroïde peuplé de cannibales !!...

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait le ramena à la dure réalité. Il était seul. Wesker et Chris étaient partis.  
« EH !!! ATTENDEZ-MOI !!! » Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Il fit un pas en avant et faillit faire demi-tour : Chris était aux prises avec un mort-vivant qui essayait de le mordre à l'épaule. Redfield plaqua sa main contre la bouche du zombie et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Tel un pantin, sa tête se décrocha et roula sur le sol, tandis que son sang giclait sur le visage de Chris.

« Putain c'est dégueulasse... » Brad crut encore une fois qu'il allait s'évanouir.  
« Ne l'avale pas, » conseilla Wesker.  
Chris s'essuya tant bien que mal, mais des taches de sang restaient ça et là sur son visage et son gilet.  
« Pourquoi... Si j'en avale, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?  
- Beurk, » lâcha Brad.  
« Tu seras contaminé, » répondit Wesker.  
« Parce que ça se transmet ?  
- C'est un virus. »

Chris se pencha pour ramasser le pistolet qu'il avait perdu au cours de la lutte, s'étant fait attaquer par surprise.  
« Allons-y, » dit Wesker avant de se remettre en marche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing else matters  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 4**

Jill et Barry étaient retournés dans le couloir où Joseph s'était fait attaquer par le "cinglé". Ce dernier gisait par terre, la tête éclatée par une balle de Magnum. Jill s'attarda un moment devant son cadavre, tandis que Barry faisait une petite inspection du couloir.

« Tout est verrouillé ici. Va falloir faire demi-tour...  
- Je peux peut-être ouvrir. »  
Valentine se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche et, utilisant son passe-partout, la crocheta avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis, reprenant son Beretta, elle entra dans la pièce. C'était une vaste salle éclairée par de nombreuses lampes accrochées au mur, au milieu de laquelle trônait un vieux piano. Plus loin, une vitre qui allait du sol au plafond barrait la route.

Jill marcha prudemment jusqu'à l'instrument de musique. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune menace aux alentours, aussi rangea-t-elle son flingue avant de s'asseoir devant le piano. Un papier avec des notes de musique était posé à proximité.

« Jill, c'est pas vraiment le moment... » remarqua Barry.  
« La musique apaise les troubles de l'âme, non ? »

Jill fit courir ses doigts fins sur les touches du piano. Une mélodie mélancolique accompagna ses gestes. A la fin du morceau, Jill regarda autour d'elle et constata avec dépit que rien ne s'était passé.

« Domm... » commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par un grincement. La vitre était en train de coulisser dans le plafond.  
« Vas-y, Jill. Je te couvre, » dit Barry, son Magnum au poing.

La jeune femme entra lentement dans le passage situé derrière la vitre. La lumière tamisée des lustres entrait difficilement dans le passage, ne parvenant à éclairer qu'un socle en marbre et quelques vignes vertes accrochées au plafond par quelque miracle.

Jill s'approcha du socle et remarqua un creux au centre. Un objet y était emboîté.  
« Il y a quelque chose ! » cria-t-elle à l'intention de Barry qui montait la garde dehors.  
« Apporte-le ! Ça sera peut-être utile ! »

Suivant la consigne de Barry, Jill posa son Beretta sur le socle puis essaya de sortir l'objet du creux. Mais la tâche s'annonçait particulièrement difficile : il était parfaitement encastré et le retirer de sa place relèverait du miracle.

Toutefois, Valentine n'était pas femme à abandonner facilement. Elle tenta d'utiliser son Beretta comme levier et ainsi d'attraper l'objet plus facilement. Au bout de quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle parvint à le prendre : c'était un cube de métal, d'or semblait-il, sur lequel étaient gravées des armoiries d'un autre siècle.  
« Je l'ai ! » annonça Jill en levant la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux : la vitre était en train de redescendre.

Jill s'élança en avant, courut aussi vite qu'elle put, mais il était trop tard. Elle tapa sur la vitre des deux poings.  
« Barry !! »  
Son coéquipier se retourna et la fixa d'un air incrédule.  
« Qu'est-ce que... ?  
- Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai...  
- Baisse-toi !! »

Jill comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière elle et se baissa instantanément. Barry appuya sur la détente. Jill entendit un bruit sourd, celui d'un corps qui s'écroule sur le sol.  
Elle se retourna pour identifier ce qui avait essayé de l'attaquer avant d'être terrassé par Barry. La première chose qu'elle parvint à distinguer fut une main décharnée tendue vers elle.

Jill poussa un cri aigu en repoussant le zombie. Sa main descendit instinctivement à l'étui où son pistolet se trouvait : vide. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle l'avait laissé sur le socle.  
« Barry ! Tue-le !! »  
Le zombie revenait à l'assaut. Cette fois, il parvint à l'attraper par les épaules et tenta de lui mordre le cou. Jill lui lacéra le visage à l'aide de son couteau de combat. De quoi le ralentir deux secondes.  
« Barry !! Pourquoi tu... »  
Elle pouvait sentir l'haleine putride de la créature sur son visage. Au dernier moment, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et trancha proprement les jambes pourries du zombie. Puis elle roula sur le côté, se releva précipitamment et courut reprendre son Beretta. Bien qu'ayant perdu une jambe, le zombie avançait vers elle en claudiquant, les mâchoires prêtes à mordre.

Jill fit feu. Une balle l'atteignit au coeur, une autre au bras. Finalement, Jill visa la tête. Le zombie s'écroula avec un dernier gémissement.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à remettre le cube en or à sa place lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Barry. De l'autre côté de la vitre, son collègue était allongé à même le sol, sur le dos.  
« ...Barry ? »

Jill se dépêcha de remettre l'objet en place puis attendit impatiemment que la vitre lui laissât le passage. Elle courut s'agenouiller à côté de Burton. Du sang s'échappait d'une plaie au niveau de son coeur.

Jill saisit sa main tout en essayant de comprendre.  
« La vitre est blindée... Désolé de pas avoir pu t'aider... » Barry essaya de sourire. « Jill... Je... peux te demander une...  
- Bien sûr.  
- Dis à ma femme... et à mes filles... que je suis désolé...  
- C'est promis.  
- Et dis aussi à Wesker que... Chris..."

Jill se baissa vers Barry pour mieux l'entendre. Mais il n'arrivait plus à parler.  
« Ne t'en fais pas. Il sait. » Elle ignorait de quoi il parlait. Une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver un de ses amis. Alors, autant lui mentir pour le laisser mourir en paix...  
Barry sourit, puis ferma les yeux.

Jill essuya ses yeux humides et se leva. Barry était mort par sa faute. La balle qu'il avait tirée pour l'aider avait ricoché sur la vitre blindée.

C'était idiot, atrocement idiot. Mourir à cause d'une vitre blindée... alors que lui s'imaginait trépasser sur le champ de bataille, ou avec sa femme et ses deux filles... qui étaient à présent veuve et orphelines.

Jill allait quitter la pièce quand elle repensa à la radio que le Capitaine leur avait donnée. C'était Burton qui l'avait.  
« Excuse-moi, Barry... »  
Elle le fouilla pour trouver la radio, hésita un instant avant de prendre également son Magnum et les quelques balles rangées dans ses poches.

« Ici Jill. Vous m'entendez ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se tut quelques secondes. Comment annoncer que... ?

« Jill ?  
- Je... Nous n'avons rien trouvé de notre côté.  
- Continuez à inspecter le manoir. Dans le hall, il y a une autre porte. Regardez s'il y a des membres de l'équipe Bravo là-bas.  
- A vos ordres. »  
Jill coupa la communication et serra le Magnum de Barry dans ses mains. Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Valentine suivit les instructions de son Capitaine et atteignit rapidement un couloir aux multiples portes, la plupart ne donnant que sur des zombies. Alors, quand elle en trouva une qui donnait sur une chambre minuscule vide de toute créature, elle examina les murs plus attentivement. Il y avait une seconde porte, qui menait à une espèce de living-room avec cheminée que surplombait un fusil à pompe soutenu par des chevilles.

« Ça peut toujours être utile... »  
Jill décrocha le fusil puis sortit du living-room. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Intriguée, elle leva la tête.  
Le plafond était en train de descendre vers elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que ?... »

Elle essaya de s'échapper, en vain : les deux portes de la pièce minuscule étaient verrouillées. S'armant du fusil à pompe qu'elle venait de trouver, elle tira les trois cartouches qu'elle avait sur la serrure de la porte. Mais elle résista.

Le plafond continuait à descendre avec un grondement oppressant. Jill frappa la serrure avec la crosse du fusil. Elle allait presque y arriver. Puis, cédant à la panique, elle tenta de défoncer la porte à coups de pieds.

« Saleté de porte !! Tu vas te casser oui ?! »

Le plafond n'était plus qu'à un mètre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle allait mourir écrasée par un plafond stupide, et sans avoir faire le quart des choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire dans sa vie.

Jill cria, exaspérée. Elle savait que c'était perdu, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Les battements de son coeur l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Elle lança le fusil contre la porte puis elle se jeta sur elle comme si sa détresse pourrait la défoncer.  
Au lieu de se cogner contre le bois, elle s'écroula par terre sans comprendre. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule.  
Le plafond s'abattit subitement sur le plancher. Une courroie avait dû céder.

Le visage contre le sol, Jill jeta un regard vide derrière elle, sans souffler. Elle avait vu toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, se demandait si elle était réellement vivante.

« Ça va ? »

Elle leva promptement la tête. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent l'homme qui l'avait sauvée sans le reconnaître. Il avait des cheveux châtains ras, des yeux azur et un sourire amical. Il portait l'uniforme du S.T.A.R.S. et tenait un Beretta à bout de bras.

Richard Aiken posa un genou à terre et tendit la main vers la jeune femme.  
« Jill... C'est rien... Ça va aller... »

Elle sourit, puis attrapa sa main. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et lui rendit le béret qu'elle avait perdu.  
« Merci, » dit-elle simplement.  
« T'as vraiment eu de la chance ! » s'exclama Richard. « Je t'ai entendue crier depuis l'autre couloir.  
- Ah ?... » Elle ne se souvenait pas si elle avait crié ou pas, mais sourit tout de même. « Ben, heureusement... Merci.  
- Y a pas de quoi...  
- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?  
- Non... Enrico est descendu dans les niveaux inférieurs pour chercher les "meurtriers". » Richard haussa les épaules. « Comme si les zombies suffisaient pas.  
- Mouais... » Jill regarda son béret, puis le jeta. « J'espère que le reste de l'équipe va bien.  
- Bof... Rebecca a disparu, Dewey s'est tiré, Forest aussi d'ailleurs...  
- Et Kenneth... »

L'expression de Richard s'assombrit.  
« ...Kenneth s'est fait tuer.  
- Je sais. Je l'ai vu.  
- Hein ?  
- Forest aussi. »

Richard paraissait sceptique.  
« Putain, c'est vrai ?...  
- Barry, t'es là ? »

C'était la voix de Chris. Jill se dépêcha de prendre son talkie-walkie, ne sut quoi dire.  
« Barry, réponds si tu m'entends !... Il répond pas...  
- ...Chris ?  
- Jill ! Pourquoi vous répondez pas ?  
- ...Barry est mort. »

Silence radio. Jill regretta de l'avoir annoncé aussi froidement.  
« Chris ?...  
- Rendez-vous dans le hall du manoir dans cinq minutes. Terminé. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing else matters  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 5**

Jill était adossée à une poutre en bois et Richard assis en travers de l'escalier tapissé de pourpre quand Wesker et les autres arrivèrent par la porte donnant sur la salle à manger. Jill remarqua la présence d'une jeune fille avec eux : Rebecca Chambers. Celle-ci affichait une mine enjouée qui surprit Richard. Brad était toujours vivant, et comme par miracle, sans une égratignure, alors que Chris était couvert de sang qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

Wesker déclara d'une voix calme :  
« Nous allons descendre dans les niveaux inférieurs pour chercher le reste de l'équipe Bravo. Enrico est au premier niveau souterrain d'après Rebecca, et Dewey au troisième. »

Sans attendre d'éventuelles protestations, Wesker ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'endroit où avait failli se faire écraser Jill. Chris le suivit aussitôt, saisissant Jill par le bras au passage.  
« Comment il est mort ?  
- Qui ?...  
- Barry.  
- ...Il a essayé de me sauver en tirant sur une vitre blindée. »  
Chris n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais il s'en tint au récit de sa coéquipière.

Les STARS survivants suivirent leur Capitaine à travers un dédale de couloirs, menant à un corridor extérieur au bout duquel se trouvait une porte étrange : à ses côtés, un panneau comportait des symboles tels que la Lune, le Soleil, et d'autres astres. Pourtant, elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

Wesker replaça les emblèmes à leur place en prenant soin de les emboîter correctement, sans succès.  
« Enrico a dû barricader la porte de l'autre côté... » dit Wesker. « Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.  
- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?... » Brad priait le Ciel pour que le Capitaine se décidât enfin à évacuer les lieux.  
« On dégage d'ici, » annonça-t-il.

Vickers faillit sauter de joie, mais devant l'air contrarié de Wesker, il préféra contenir son élan d'allégresse.

Les soldats firent donc demi-tour.  
« C'est pas un peu... traître de notre part de partir sans eux ? » demanda Rebecca. Chris haussa les épaules :  
« On a tout fait pour les retrouver, non ? Ils se sont condamnés eux-mêmes, Enrico et ses soupçons... Par contre, Dewey, je vois pas trop ce qu'il est allé faire en bas.  
- J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir... » murmura Rebecca. Puis elle s'arrêta. Un bruit l'avait interpellée. « Hein ?... »

Quelque chose sortit du feuillage diffus et fonça vers elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Avant qu'elle pût ouvrir la bouche pour jeter un cri, la chose lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Puis, levant vers le haut des griffes tranchantes d'une taille démentielle, le Hunter la transperça d'un geste fulgurant.

« Aaaah !! » Brad, au lieu de porter secours à Rebecca, courut se mettre à l'abri derrière Jill.

Chris dégaina son Beretta et tira sur le monstre ce qui lui restait comme munitions. La créature, à peine égratignée, se prépara à le déchirer de ses griffes. Elle fit un pas en arrière, prit son élan, sauta en l'air...

Wesker jeta Chris au sol au dernier moment. Le Hunter retomba sur ses pattes et s'apprêta à réitérer lorsqu'une balle de Magnum le fit s'écrouler pour de bon. Jill aida ses coéquipiers à se relever. Personne ne dit rien. Chris avait l'impression qu'à ce stade, une mort de plus ou de moins ne faisait pas une grande différence... Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit d'emmener le corps de Rebecca, pour ses parents.

« Foutons le camp d'ici... » bredouilla Brad en ouvrant la porte.

En retournant dans le couloir précédant, ils découvrirent avec horreur qu'il était à présent infesté de zombies.  
« Pas pour longtemps ! » Jill ouvrit le feu. Le Magnum de Barry était d'une efficacité redoutable. Mais elle savait que le peu de munitions qu'elle avait allait vite être insuffisant face au nombre de morts-vivants entassés là.  
« Tirez-vous ! Je vous couvre ! » cria-t-elle. Le seul à en tenir compte fut Brad, qui alla se planquer derrière une porte.  
« Ça va pas ? On y va tous ! » rétorqua Chris en l'aidant à descendre les zombies gênants.

Richard entendit un bruit métallique et se tourna. Quelque chose de sombre approchait.  
« Attention ! » Richard poussa brusquement Jill et se fit empaler par une griffe démesurée. Le Hunter n'était pas mort. Il souleva Richard au-dessus du sol, ne le tuant pas tout de suite, pour le jeter au milieu des zombies, dont certains s'écroulèrent pendant que d'autres se jetaient sur le soldat.

« Merde ! Richard !! » Chris voulut aller aider son coéquipier, mais Wesker le retint solidement par le bras. « Laisse-moi ! Il va se faire bouffer !!  
- Et toi avec. »

Le Hunter poussa un hurlement reptilien et courut vers les deux hommes. Wesker entraîna Chris dans une pièce dont il referma la porte, juste au moment où le monstre plantait ses griffes dans le bois blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » Chris regarda Wesker barricader la porte en faisant tomber une bibliothèque devant, puis sortir une seringue contenant un liquide violacé de sa poche. « Il faut aider Richard !! »  
Chris s'élança en avant mais Wesker le repoussa vivement, le faisant tomber sur le sol carrelé.  
« La peur te rend stupide, Chris. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Jill se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Cependant, elle continua à tirer à l'aide de son Beretta sur le Hunter malgré l'absence d'effet notable, sans remarquer un vieillard-zombie qui lui tomba dessus par surprise et lui mordit sauvagement le bras. Elle hurla de douleur et se dégagea violemment. Brad, les yeux écarquillés, cria depuis sa cachette :  
« Il t'a contaminée !!!  
- Quoi ?... »

Le Hunter contre-attaquait. Jill roula sur le côté et trouva refuge dans une pièce contiguë.

Richard, en dépit de sa blessure au ventre, résistait aux zombies et parvint à se débarrasser de ceux qui essayaient de faire de lui leur dîner. Mais subitement, le Hunter décapita les morts-vivants qui lui barraient la route et s'approcha de l'homme.  
« Saloperie ! » Richard tira sur le Hunter, mais celui-ci, d'un geste intelligent semblait-il, lui arracha son Beretta des mains.  
Empêchant Richard de se redresser en lui écrasant les bras, la créature plongea ses griffes dans la blessure béante, prenant un malin plaisir à faire souffrir sa victime.

Brad entendit Richard crier et vit du sang gicler sur les murs.  
« Oh putain... »

Il était seul, encore une fois. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il fonça dans le tas, évita l'assaut d'un zombie, se retrouva dans le hall du manoir, puis à l'extérieur. Dehors, le calme plat. Pas le moindre chien menaçant, ni le moindre corbeau aux yeux rougeâtres. Il détala vers l'hélicoptère, y monta, fit tourner les hélices puis s'éloigna du manoir, sans regret.

* * *

_« Même si... même si j'étais resté... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?... Les gêner ?... Et puis... Disons que j'aurais pu sauver Richard, au moins. Peut-être Jill. Le monstre m'aurait tué à la place. Désolé, mais je passe d'abord. Je m'en fous de ce que pensent les autres. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, de la peur, de la lâcheté, de l'égoïsme même. C'est ma vie à moi qui compte. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. »_

**FIN**


End file.
